La Guía de Ray!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: This Journal is based in the Beyblade's chapters of Kai & Ray pair.
1. Rising Star!

Mi diario. La colección de todos nuestros recuerdos… es eso y más! Es todo eso que nos une de verdad… y para mí… eso es lo que me hace feliz porque eres tú quien está ahí siempre conmigo.

* * *

 **La Guía de Ray**

" _ **Little Sky"**_ _From Ray Kon's Official Music Album The Prince of Tennis 8_ _th_ _Ending Song, intérprete Kentaro Fukushio._

* * *

 _ **Play #1**_

 _ **Rising Star!**_

Estuve frente a él. Así… de pronto! Y justo igual que años atrás… todo comenzó de nuevo.

Me tocó tan hondo, como si mi respiración se detuviera aunque en realidad era en ese momento cuando más agitado me encontraba… pero eso no me importó. Nada me importaba más que el tiempo se extendiera lo suficiente para seguir viéndolo y quedarme cerca de él.~

¡La batalla que libró en el Beyestadio fue algo totalmente increíble! Era capaz de mostrar tanta fuerza… y, una vez que me logré recuperarme del impacto de lo que había presenciado, una sonrisa amplia se abrió sobre mi rostro… ¡qué sensación! Aún siento latir muy fuerte mi corazón.

Desafortunadamente solo uno de ellos ganaría, y después…

"Hmm. Supongo que, como he dejado de ser el campeón, mis habilidades ya no son útiles para usted, señor Dickenson." ¡KAI es su nombre!

"Estoy pensando que es hora de convertirte en capitán del equipo." Dijo el señor Dickenson luego de soltar una sonora risotada.

Sobre la plataforma los reflectores lo iluminaban. Hooh! le llovieron aplausos; se notaba en su expresión de asombro que no era el chico altivo que todos conocíamos en apariencia.

 _¡Oh, un segundo! ¿Dijo… Capitán?_

"Y llegó el momento de anunciar el equipo oficial que nos representará en el Campeonato Mundial!" Era la voz del presentador.

"Semifinalistas: ¡Max y Ray!"

 _¡Soy yo! ¡Ese es mi nombre!_

"Junto con los finalistas Kai y Tyson, buena suerte en el Campeonato Mundial de BEYBLADE!"

Sí, y es que si hubiese querido… sólo con estirar mi mano… habría llegado a tocar su brazo, pero no podía hacer eso o se habría alejado luego de verme hacer algo tan de extraño… o algo peor. No, no era correcto dejarse llevar por impulsos; no por temor, sino por guardarle respeto.

Después de todo, no había que tocarlo para comprobar que no era sólo un sueño. Bastaba con admirarlo de lejos o de cerca… siempre sabría que es él!

De seguro no lo sabe, ni siquiera yo sabía de lo que ahora siento en mí… o eso creía. Es la primera vez que nos encontramos, que podemos intercambiar un saludo, un gesto, unas palabras… eso me ofreció y no podía pedir más que ese instante que me miraba y yo a él…

"Sí, está bien. Acepto." Fue su respuesta.

¡Hasta ahora no puedo creerlo…!

En serio piensa ¡unirse a nuestro grupo...! No han pasado ni diez segundos de haberlo escuchado y ya me duelen las mejillas por tanto sonreír. Ha haha! Y le deseó Feliz Cumpleaños a Tyson, uhmm… debe ser cierto si lo dice él porque no creo que sea únicamente una expresión, a no ser que lo dijera porque ganó… me hubiese gustado más felicitarlo a él por su victoria.

Mientras toda la multitud aclama con alegría dándonos la bienvenida vuelvo a sonreír, ¡porque estoy seguro que tendré la oportunidad de enviarle mis buenos deseos a Kai!

Ya puedo llamarlo por su nombre… Kai… es decir… _buchou!_ ~~

* * *

 _Una flor que está a punto de florecer…_

 _se contonea con el ritmo del viento._

 _El amanecer se prepara para despertar…_

 _y yo lo siento con dulzura en mis ojos._

 _Hay una maraña de nubes echas pedazos…_

 _que cambian constantemente de forma._

 _Estos pequeños matices que_

 _permanecerán inalterables con el tiempo;_

 _¿Algún día podremos encontrarlos?_

 _Estamos tan cerca de un ideal!_

 _ideal que llega más allá del difuso espejismo._

 _Sí! tengo la mano llena de fragmentos de sueño…_

 _que estoy a punto de cumplir._

 _Así que voy a empezar a correr!_

 _Vuela! hacia el cielo interminable!_

 _Cuando estés preparado._

 _Cualquier momento es bueno para comenzar._

 _Vuela hacia un futuro…_

 _que pueda llegar a emocionarte!_

Kai & Ray's

RISING STAR!


	2. Round and Round the Streets!

The new chapter of my favorite collection! One shot in two parts. Part one.

* * *

" _ **These Overflowing Feelings Don't Stop! (Afureru Kanjou ga Tomaranai"**_ _Yu-Gi-Oh! 4_ _th_ _Japanese Ending Song, intérprete Yuichi Ikusawa._

* * *

 _ **Play #2**_

 _ **Round & Round the Streets!**_

¡Vaya! ¡Qué cielo tan soleado! Ayer fue el primer día de Primavera y también fue cuando todo comenzó. A través de la ventana luce tan despejado hoy que me dan ganas de salir a caminar.

Despertando en este lugar… me pregunto si todo fue un sueño, pero a la vez, siento que sé realmente lo que está sucediendo, y es tan real como lo que acabo de encontrar.

Me gustan las plantas… en especial, las que se convierten en grandes árboles llenos de flores. Y no lo supe hasta el día de hoy, heh heh! Desde que me mudé a esta casa he encontrado un lugar muy acogedor, hasta tiene un jardín donde nada crecía hasta que llegué aquí.

" _How strong he is!"_ *Fue un pensamiento que Ray dijo en voz alta… Sólo hay naturaleza alrededor, así que nadie sabe si sus palabras se dirigen a una flor, por la forma como germinó tan rápido, o a una persona en específico.*

"Claro que es fuerte, ¡y mucho! Estoy ansioso por llegar a tiempo… antes de que él lo haga." A soft smile in his face. *This time, it seems he talks with the dandelion about someone else. Someone important to him.*

"¡Oh bien! Iré a empacar" De nuevo me dirijo al interior de mi habitación con mucha energía fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo; no sin antes darle un último vistazo al jardín antes de salir. Haha! ¡Qué divertido!

Felizmente, el viaje empieza al igual que un juego de Beyblade… con un primer paso…

* * *

Pasado el fin de semana, el lunes se convertiría en una carrera inesperada…

Hacia un lado, hacia el otro, de frente, por arriba y abajo. Presiento que estamos cerca, pero de alguna manera Kai es más veloz que nosotros… Debe seguir molesto por la idea de trabajar en equipo, y a mí me suena bastante bien, es sólo que… realmente lo necesitamos. En serio es lo que pienso.

Salimos del hotel hace ya varias horas y llegamos a una callejuela oscura y muy descuidada.

"Hubiese sido mejor haber doblado a la izquierda en la calle principal" No es que me quejase, nada más dije lo que opinaba porque los demás se ven muy cansados y al parecer estamos perdidos.

"¿Por qué Kai prefiere vagar por las calles y no ser parte del equipo?" Brotó de pronto la curiosidad de Max.

"Es un solitario, sigue sus propias reglas y no cabe para él la diversión. Toma el Beyblade muy en serio." *Ray replied.*

" _Ya lo imagino… caminando solitario como siempre, o esa impresión me da. Justo ahora, trato de seguir el rastro de mis recuerdos y siento que yendo por Kai lograré recuperarlos poco a poco. Es como juntar cada experiencia en mi memoria partiendo desde aquí, desde que nos juntamos como los BladeBreakers; y aquel juego de rompecabezas contiene mis pensamientos… Mas no únicamente eso."_

"Hey! ¡No olviden que somos uno!" Dijo el jefe para levantarnos el ánimo.

"Bien, ¿qué hay de Kai?" *Ray asked.*

"Tiene que estar cerca por aquí en alguna parte" Las palabras de Max fueron muy reconfortantes.

"¡De acuerdo, vamos a seguir buscándolo!" *Ray said seriously thrilled.*

Así que, partimos sin pensar siquiera en temer alejarnos mucho de los edificios donde estaba nuestro hotel… y ya estaba atardeciendo.

* * *

¡Iba demasiado a prisa! En cualquier instante el Dragoon de Tyson golpearía mi rostro por haberse chocado con un beyblade salido de la nada…! No hubo tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos… ¡y qué bueno! porque alguien acababa de salvarme. ~

Moví mi cabeza y ahí lo vi…

"Kai!" ~~

"La única razón por la que estoy aquí es que ustedes necesitan entrenamiento." Fue la respuesta de Kai.

Yo sonreí feliz. ~ ¡Kai es el mejor de los mejores!

"Vaya, vaya..."

" _Eh? Esa voz…"_

"Hola, Ray. Supongo que no le has hablado a tus amigos de mí." *The boy said smirking.*

Ray frozen: _"¿Qué sucede?… ¿Qué significa que esté aquí?"_

Aún así, siento la presencia de Kai muy fuerte justo detrás de mí.

* * *

 _ **Nagareru machi nami akaku someteku**_

 _ **Itami mo kidzukeba shiawase ni kawaru oh…!**_

 _The houses lined down the street drifting by being dyed red_ _  
If I notice pain, it'll turn into happiness_

 _ **Hito wa namida wo fukutabi hito wo shitte**_

 _ **Kimi ga kureta atatakai chikara yasashisa ni kaete yuku yo!**_

 _Every time people wipe away tears, they understand bonds***_ _  
The warm strength that you gave me will change into kindness_

 _ **Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai**_ _ **  
Kanjita mama ikiteku yo boku ga boku de aru tame ni**_ _ **  
Afureru yuujyou ni iyasarete**_ _ **  
Meguri ai ga shinjitsu dato itsuka wakari aeru yoo ohh!**_

 _Overflowing feelings don't stop_ _  
I'll live while I felt it, for me to be myself_ _  
Healed by overflowing friendship_ _  
Our predestined encounter is a truth, and someday we'll be able to understand each other_

 _ **Afureru kanjyou ga tomaranai yo...**_

 _Overflowing feelings don't stop..._


	3. Orange Blossom!

¡Oh, bien! ¡Este es ya el tercer momento de esta colección completando la segunda parte de el capítulo anterior y estoy muy feliz!, así que quería definir ciertos detalles: Cada capítulo es como un _flashfic_ escrito en primera persona y, si de pronto cambia la manera de relatarse, eso cuenta como la parte de la trama que se realiza aparte de mi punto de vista, es decir, los sucesos que ocurren paralelamente a mis pensamientos; gracias a eso la historia se puede interpretar de manera más general y detallada como en _BEYBLADE_ conservándose la idea original de comentar de forma más personal sobre lo que a mí me interesa más.

Este capítulo tendrá dos títulos because it's a special one.

El primero aparece como de costumbre al comienzo de esta tercera parte, y el segundo lo escribí dentro de un momento muy importante y específico en la narración… estoy seguro que sabrás cual es. n n! ¡Seguiré esforzándome y ojala te guste todo lo que veas aquí, y sabes que es para ti, Kai!

Entonces, ¡comenzaré!

* * *

" _ **FLY HIGH!"**_ _From Ray Kon's Official Music Album_ _The Prince of Tennis 5_ _th_ _Opening Song, intérprete Toshihiko Matsunaga._

" _ **Crash & Burn"**_ _Kai & Ray_ _Tribute, intérprete Savage Garden (facebook shiroi. ray. kon)_

* * *

 _ **Play #3**_

 _ **Orange Blossom!**_

Era un largo camino a través del oscuro callejón del cual esperamos que lentamente apareciera la imagen de aquella sombra que se aproximaba a la clara luz de la tarde que se filtraba por las rendijas de los edificios.

"Qué tal, Ray. Tanto tiempo sin verte." Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba hablándome.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Estaba seguro de conocerlo, aunque apenas si me acordaba haber tenido alguna relación con él.

"¿No lo sabes?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¡Dímelo!" Insistí, porque ya parecía que le gustaba dejarme con la incertidumbre.

"Ya han pasado varios meses desde la última vez que nos vimos."

"¿Meses?…" Pregunté incrédulo.

"Te has habituado a la soledad, no me sorprende que pierdas la noción del tiempo y, por el contrario, veo que encontraste nuevos amigos." Contestaba siempre mirándonos fijamente, no obstante, y a pesar que nadie más lo distinguiera, desde que llegó Kai tampoco le había quitado los ojos de encima y se mantenía a la expectativa.

"Así es." *Ray said serious.*

"Y bien, ¿por qué no me los presentas?" *He asked coldly.*

"Oye, Ray. ¿Te importaría decirnos quién ese chico? ¿Lo conoces?"

Tyson estaba parado justo a mi lado y aún así su voz era distante y no era capaz de escucharlo en absoluto.

"¡Basta! Lee, ¿por qué tuviste que venir aquí?"

"Te lo diré. Porque vamos a ganar el Campeonato aunque tú no estés y, cuando eso pase, ¡no vuelvas llorando a nosotros traidor!" Esta vez fue Mariah la que intervino, ella también vino acompañando a Lee.

"¿Qué tratas de decir? Creí que no querías volver a verme." *Ray asked again.*

"Que debes volver. Eso quiere decir. ¡Quieren separarnos!" Tyson said pissed.

Lee and Mariah simply glared at him.

"Él no se irá" Contestó Tyson muy convencido.

"Bueno, dejemos que él decida"

Mariah lo decía con mucha simpleza porque creía que no sería problema darle la razón, así que volvió a enfocarse en mí para obtener su respuesta.

"Bien, vamos, decide de una buena vez. Ahora."

¡No es posible! Estaba atrapado en un sitio desconocido con personas con las que no quería estar… la atmósfera seguía tensa y sé que no quería sentirme culpable por haberme alejado de los White Tigers ¡pero! no era su rechazo lo que busca, aunque no me arrepiento de haber seguido otro camino y probablemente debí decirles lo que realmente pensaba y no quedarme sin poder decir ni sola una palabra…

* * *

Respiré profundo, el aire era frío y eso refrescaba mi rostro; mi mente y mi corazón sentían alivio… qué sencillo era encontrar esa paz gracias a Kai~, de no ser por él yo no habría conseguido ahuyentarlos.

Recorríamos el camino de vuelta al hotel, vamos caminando detrás de Kai y, por cierto, ahora andaba con nosotros son problemas. He makes me smile!

Kai llamaba mi atención de la manera más natural, me detenía a verlo cuando antes hubiese paseado mis ojos por todas partes sin mirar nada en particular.

"Oye, Ray. ¿Por qué esa chica dijo que tú eras un traidor?" Tyson asked curious.

Mis antiguos compañeros, todos ellos tenían razón sobre mí. Tal vez mi memoria no sea exacta, pero si algo es cierto era que los había defraudado, e incluso… les había roto el corazón.

"Porque lo soy."

"No hablas en serio, ¿cierto?" Tyson me miraba sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"¿Por qué no lo dejan en paz de una vez?" ~

Todos se detuvieron en el instante que Kai dio la vuelta para vernos.

"Ese no es asunto tuyo. Y tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos."

Kai volteó de nuevo dejándonos pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Creo que los chicos entendieron a la perfección, y yo… tenía esta sensación de que acababa de darme cuenta de algo muy importante…

¡Por fin Kai y yo compartimos algo! y fue por lo que dijo no sólo con palabras, mas bien, Kai era el único que comprendía cómo me sentía; el hecho no querer hablar sobre algo que me traía malos recuerdos sobre personas que tuvieron relación conmigo en el pasado… porque seguro Kai se sentía igual.

Al principio de este día Kai no quería ni siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros y, ¡de pronto cambió de parecer! porque justo cuando más lo necesitaba me ayudó… vino a nosotros y ¡se nos unió!, ¡estuvo a nuestro lado como miembro de nuestro equipo hasta el final!, se enfrentó a Lee porque quería medirse con alguien que le demostrara ser un reto, o quizá Kai lo hizo para salvarme… ¿a mí?, ¿lo hizo por mí? ~~ De sólo pensarlo… siento que algo golpea fuerte en mi interior; no podría explicarlo, es como si me llamara.

Me di cuenta que era yo el que no hablaba de sí mismo, ha! y pensaba que Kai era reservado, pero sentíamos lo mismo y se puso en mi lugar; y no le importó que yo fuera un traidor, sino que Tyson y Max no me llenaran de preguntas para que no me sintiera incómodo volvió a defenderme diciéndoles que me dejen en paz y al darse la vuelta su rostro tenía otro aspecto, otra expresión, como demostrando que no quería prestar importancia que sí le tomaba al asunto que tenía que ver conmigo, ¡estaba muy claro! Kai ya ni siquiera estaba molesto. Creo que disimulaba perfectamente su agrado y la comodidad por estar ahí con nosotros. *A soft smile appear in Ray's face*

Es decir, Kai se quedó cerca de nosotros caminando, y es más, parecía ya no desagradarle para nada y cuando nos reímos todos juntos ¡él también sonrió! y se veía en calma dispuesto a seguir acompañándonos. Nuestros amigos se dieron cuenta por sí mismos que habían decidido incluir a Kai como parte de nuestro equipo ¡porque les nació ese sentimiento!

Y la verdad no sé exactamente por qué Kai habrá cambiado de opinión, sólo sé que fue por algo que tuvo que ver conmigo… sí, creo que habrá sido por mí.~

Once again, we looked each other and walked back together really happy.

* * *

Yo me encontraba en el gran hotel donde nos hospedábamos viendo el atardecer a través de la valla que rodeaba la azotea. El cielo era naranja y rojizo… muy rojizo y eso me alegraba; de verdad todo era inmensamente amplio desde las alturas. Seguía pensativo, creí que estando aquí un rato despejaría mi mente, aunque… lo que no me quitaba de la cabeza era…

Estaba distraído en medio de todos esos pensamientos… cuando Kai se acercó, sosteniendo dos latas de soda de naranja en sus manos. Me dio una, y se quedó allí, sin decir una palabra.

No pudimos quedarnos en silencio por mucho, a fin de cuentas, tuvo la gentileza de hacerme compañía y yo sentí que él llenaba ese espacio, que tenía que ocuparlo, que le pertenecía. Bastaba con tomar la oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

"¿Querías estar lejos de todo?"

Kai me hablaba suave y comprensivamente, enfocando su mirada hacia el cielo tan quieto amplio que las horas parecían detenerse.

"Buscaba un sitio como éste, tranquilo y libre para tomar un poco de aire y aquí estaba vacío." Le respondí con sinceridad.

"¿En lugar de comer pizza con los demás? Te veías hambriento." Kai tenía cuidado observándome de reojo.

"Bueno…" Yo también bebí un poco de gaseosa.

"Entiendo."

"¿Eh?..."

Quise verlo más de cerca mientras me hablaba así que me incliné un poco con el corazón en la mano… parecía una ilusión, de verdad lucía como un bello sueño… incluso su voz era irreal… ¡felizmente estaba despierto!

"No quieres hablar de tu pasado y no sé lo que haya sucedido con ellos pero comprendo cómo te sientes."~ Bebió poco a poco de la lata de gaseosa.

Esta demostración de interés de parte de Kai empezaba a darme esperanzas de que yo llegara a agradarle, y creo que, de alguna manera, había sucedido ya.

"No quiero volver, ¡nunca lo haría! Yo ya no soy el Ray que ellos esperan que yo sea!"

Lancé las palabras que tenía guardadas con tanta urgencia y tantas ganas que me sorprendió la facilidad con que le había dicho todo eso y aún me parecía increíble que alguien demostrara cariño y preocupación por mí, sobretodo porque _ese alguien_ ¡era Kai!

"… Alguna vez has tratado de olvidar…"

"¿Algo muy doloroso?" Reconocí en su semblante que hablaba con franqueza.

El aire al fin sale de mis pulmones. ¡Cielos, apenas si respiro!… cada vez mi cuerpo se estremece más… What is this feeling?

"Pero ya no sufro, y todo por tenerte cerca, Kai… no sé cómo explicarlo." Empezaba a ponerme nervioso, era probable que al escucharme se sienta tan admirado como yo, y a la vez, me siento muy bien junto a Kai.

"Hmph, sí, creo que tienes razón. Necesitábamos un tiempo a solas."

Kai se sonrojó de repente y giró ligeramente su rostro para que yo no lo notara… how cute he is!~~

"Yo tampoco pensaba abandonarte en las calles, ¡así tuviese que recorrerlas todas! Hahaha!"

Kai me oía reír melódicamente, ¡hacía mucho que no me sentía así!

"Si fuiste a buscarme… ¿fue sólo para verme?" Sus labios quedaron entreabiertos por el asombro.

"No iba a dejarte solo." Le respondí frente a frente y ambos sonreímos al unísono.

* * *

"¡Miren, ese que llega es nuestro avión!" Kenny era un verdadero entusiasta.

El asiento que me tocó daba a la ventanilla y también quedaba ¡junto al de Kai! en la segunda fila a la derecha. El avión despegó y esa sensación de calidez brotaba nuevamente de mi pecho, se formó otra sonrisa en mi rostro… no paraba de pensar en lo que Kai me dijo ayer.

*"¿A pesar de desaparecer después de la segunda vez de habernos visto?... ¿Por qué?" Kai preguntó absorto. Yo negué con la cabeza y muy feliz de contestarle.

"No importa. Te encontraré, ¡te encontraré siempre!"

La sonrisa de Kai se volvió amplia y más hermosa de lo que pudiese haber imaginado, ya no la contenía y realmente quiso mostrármela como si de esa manera me estuviese transmitiendo la ternura que guardaba en su corazón. Y, sólo en un segundo, lo profundo de su voz revivió con fuerza mezclándose con la promesa que le acababa de hacer y que cumpliría con mi vida, y de forma tan expresiva me contestó…

"Then **Forget me not!** "

* * *

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo habatake_

 _Taiyou ni ima kirameki ano sora e_

 _Miagereba Hikoukigumo nagareru_

 _Eien no ima wo atsuku ikiyou_

 _Hikari ni nari Kaze sae oikosu_

 _Kokoro ni kimeta toki ni yume wa hashiridasu_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo tondeke_

 _Jounetsu de yakedo shite mo ii_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo kagayake_

 _Mada minai Boku ni deau_

 _Sono kiseki Azayaka ni egakou_

 _Mune no oku Sotto daita yuuki wo_

 _Omoikiri kimi no moto e tobasou_

 _Wakachiaeta Kokoro no itami wo_

 _Hokori ni kaeta toki ni yume wa maiagaru_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo habatake_

 _Taiyou no hohoemi no naka wo_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo kanata e_

 _Mirai e to ima hajimaru_

 _Atarashii tokimeki wo mezasou_

 _Hikari ni nari Kaze sae oikosu_

 _Kokoro ni kimeta toki ni yume wa hashiridasu_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo tondeke_

 _Jounetsu de yakedo shite mo ii_

 _I don't stop_

 _FLY HIGH and SKY HIGH!_

 _Saa Yume yo kagayake_

 _Mada minai Boku ni deau_

 _Sono kiseki Azayaka ni egakou!_


	4. The Prince of Hearts!

_¡Kai! Quiero entregarte este capítulo como un obsequio muy especial, es cierto que todo está dedicado a ti pero de verdad me inspiré mucho en las estrellas para escribir este omake y coincidía con la fecha del Tanabata que me parece muy lindo y realmente quería que disfrutaras esta fecha, y por eso le puse más variedad a la historia con algunos cambios que hice para poder sacarte una sonrisa y que te sientas tan feliz como yo me siento así por ti!_

 _Siempre que escucho mis canciones favoritas pienso en ti! Siempre te encuentro en esas hermosas melodías, en el Sol cuando sale por las mañanas o si es un atardecer vibrante como una naranja! Los lazos que compartimos y los sentimientos que nos unen siempre nos mantendrán uno cerca del otro! Muchas gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y por haber esperado a recobrar mi condición y mi optimismo! ~¡Siempre estaré enamorada de ti, Kai! Y siempre te amaré!~_

 _~Feliz feliizzz Festival Estelar! Hahaha! Nos volveremos a ver, cuenta con eso.. ~Kai~_

 _Ray Kon_

::*** ***::

 _*_ _PEGASUS FANTASY! ~ Pegasasu Fantaji! ~* 1st. Opening Theme of Saint Seiya Omega, intérprete MAKE-UP._

::*** ***::

Esa era una mañana muy bonita y calurosa, como lo habían sido todas durante la primavera, and that day the spring time has about to end, lo cual significaba que era el momento perfecto para emprender un nuevo viaje.

Las doradas iris de Ray reflejaban como dos espejos el paso de las nubes por el viento que rozaba los bordes del avión que habían abordado esa misma mañana, pero el oriental fijaba su atención solamente en el propio recorrido por sus recuerdos, y sus pensamientos le pertenecían únicamente a los sentimientos que ahora llenaban su corazón.

Ray no tenía idea de la expresión cálida y sonriente que mostraba cada vez que se encontraba en presencia del bicolor, quien se encontraba en silencio sentado junto a él conservando un semblante bastante serio, y al mismo tiempo, tan lleno de paz, daba la impresión de estar durmiendo plácidamente, pues el aura fuerte y protectora de Kai inspiraba una sensación tranquilizadora en el interior de Ray.

Desde que Ray tuvo un acercamiento con Kai aquella tarde en la azotea no volvieron a pasar tiempo a solas, y como si no se conocieran de nada, Kai se mostraba tan distante como siempre.

Kai no era de hablar mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, las palabras que brotaban de sus labios cautivaban más al pelinegro y lo convencían de que se trataba de un característica asombrosa que resaltaba su belleza física y que aquello no era otra cosa más que la muestra de la luz que resplandecía en su interior, era la escencia misma de su ser y de su gran corazón proyectados hacia el exterior! Más que pensarlo, era lo que

Ray sabía muy bien, porque era capaz de sentirlo.

Aquello hizo a Ray sonreír con ternura, y viendo de cerca a Kai, no pudo evitar preguntarse...

"¿Qué habría pasado si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido antes? Me gustaría saber qué se siente, n n"

Un instante después, el piloto anunciaba por el altavoz que el vuelo por fin había llegado a su destino.

 _ ***CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL ~ Dream Collection Version*:**_

" _ **The Prince of Hearts!"**_

China, el país natal de Ray. A pesar de que apenas recordaba algo de su pasado y que, por mucho, el único recuerdo que atesoraba en su mente era Kai, el lugar del que provenía era un milagro de la naturaleza donde abundaban todo tipo de bosques, cascadas, acantilados y montañas tan verdes como sus aguas y rojizas como el atardecer en cualquier estación del año, con un mar de flores que se extendían por toda su superficie, siempre apacible, siempre fructífera, siempre en armonía.

::***:: _**Es hermoso, ¿no crees?**_

Existían muchas clases de flores en China, sin embargo, sólo los lirios blancos podían resplandecer en los campos con la energía pura de su inocencia. Y ahora que lo pensaba... Kai* era como uno de ellos.~ Pero ahora no sabía si la pregunta que le hacía se refería a la flor o al ruso.

"Ah... S-sí! sí que es muy hermoso!" Contestó un tanto aturdido.

Aunque no importaba, la verdad es que la respuesta para ambos sería la misma.

Kai echó a reír para sus adentros, había tomado desprevenido a su amigo, y es que se veía tan distraído mirando los lirios que parecía estar paralizado.

Then he smiled looking the boy's cute confused face.

 _°*Ah... this might be my chance to talk to him*°_

"Kai, tú estás aquí!"

"Ray, are you looking for me?"

A genuine kind red eyes stared at the boy, raising his face in front of him.

El pelinegro se infundió valor para hablar frente a frente con Kai, y esa determinación provocó que él lanzara una respuesta bastante sonora.

"Por supuesto que sí! Es porque... hay algo que quería mostrarte."

"...!" Aquellas palabras tocaron el fuero interno del ruso hasta hacerlo estremecer.

"¿Si, qué es?"

El campo silvestre era capaz de florecer contemplando la luna bajo la luz que atravesaba el cielo, para reunir a todo aquel que se acercara a verla en ese preciso lugar. Entonces, Ray comenzó.

"Has escuchado la historia de un valiente Caballero que luchó contra la oscuridad para proteger este mundo.~"

 _"~Pegaso~"_ He replied softly.

"Y que, a pesar de ser algo muy duro, arriesgó su vida para alcanzar un futuro más brillante y brindárselo a todos sus amigos y, en especial, a la persona que alguna vez llegase a ser lo más importante para él!~"

"Hacía arder el poder de la esperanza que había en su corazón. Su fuerza y voluntad eran las de un Caballero, pero era tan noble como un príncipe."

"Es verdad!" El semblante de Ray lo mostraba realmente enternecido. "No era preciso tener linaje para convertirse en un príncipe con un corazón muy cálido."

Kai asintió, volviendo a girar su vista hacia las estrellas. Por suerte para Ray que, sin observarle, podía adivinar una sonrisa en el bicolor.

"Cada año desde entonces, regresa a su hogar extendiendo sus alas hechas cristales en el firmamento de verano para ver las estrellas y la luna llena junto a esa persona a la que tanto ama! Eso dice la leyenda.~

"Así que será hoy." Acertó Kai.

"Su constelación reaparece esta noche. En el punto más alto. *Es el Cielo de Pegaso*~" Continuó el oriental, con una fascinación desarrollada por su expresividad.

Un destello apareció de pronto el en firmamento. Su brillo encendió otros que le siguieron, y unidos todos, surcaron el universo revestidos por la misma magnificente luz.

"Mira, Kai! Pero si son..."

"Las estrellas fugaces de Pegaso!" Completó el bicolor.

La lluvia de meteoros se abría paso por el cielo nocturno como cientos de ráfagas celestiales que se desprendían de éste con tanta velocidad que daban la impresión de que fuesen a caer sobre la Tierra.

Dos chicos de diferentes partes del mundo pero similares a la vez, se veían a sí mismos en brazos de un sentimiento indescriptible e incomparable. Era una sensación que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, recorriendo cada rincón de sus venas, y que por primera vez, como enviándoles un mensaje, iluminaba el verdadero sueño que albergaban sus corazones.

Kai se giró hacia Ray hablándole despacio y dejando que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

"Pide un deseo.~"

Ray volteó su rostro por igual, y al hacerlo, se encontró con las bellos ojos y las facciones de Kai, y que al contemplarlo, se le quedaron grabados en la mente para toda la vida.

"Se dice que si lo haces antes de que desaparezcan, se hará realidad."

Ray le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa llena de confianza, entonces cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el deseo que pediría como una oración a Dios, y Kai hizo lo mismo.

 _*** Instrumental Vocalless Opening ***_

La expresión de sus emociones produjo el nacimiento de un nuevo suceso, uno más íntimo y más humano que cualquiera que hubiesen experimentado antes.

El preludio de un recuerdo, * una sinfonía virtuosa, * una combinación de sonidos hechos poema… *

Cada nota sonaba por sí sola, como si tuvieran vida propia, como si el sonido se entrelazara con las ilusiones de los corazones que sueñan hoy para abrirle paso a la luz del mañana.

 _°"Qué melodía tan dulce, ¿por qué la estoy escuchando?, ¿acaso estaré soñando?"°_ Pensó el pelinegro dejándose atrapar por esa inmensa felicidad que irradiaba. ***: :***

" _Es bonito, ¿no?"_

Un pequeño y sonriente niño sostenía una preciosa flor blanca extendiéndosela a su amigo.

" _¡Sí Kai es muy hermoso!"_

Dijo otro chico, tomando la flor desde su tallo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

" _ *** ~ Kai ~ *" Lo llamó en voz baja inconscientemente pronunciando su nombre, como si trantara de que se grabara en su memoria.**_

 _ **Dakishimeta kokoro no KOSUMO**_

 _ **atsuku moyase kiseki wo okose**_

 _The cosmos of the heart embraced_

 _Burn it high and make a miracle happen._

" _Pensé que te gustaría. Quería verte sonreír cuando pudieras tenerlo en tus manos."_

El oriental fácilmente lo hubiese confundido con una estrella de no ser por el hermoso atuendo de seda azul que llevaba puesto y que era del mismo color que las marcas triangulares que estaban pintadas en sus mejillas.

 _ **Grandes y brillantes, aquellos ojos dorados despertaron en busca de esa voz tan sublime.**_

 _ **kizutsuita mama ja inai to**_

 _ **chikai atta haruka na ginga**_

 _We have to be wounded_

 _The faraway galaxy we promised to each other_

" _¡Ahora es mi regalo favorito, y te prometo que lo cuidaré con todo mi esmero!"_

Respondió el niño de cabellos azabache resplandeciendo de contento.

 _ **Ray no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Estaba perplejo… Esas imágenes de él y de Kai siendo niños… ¡se sentían tan reales!**_ __

 _ **PEGASASU FANTAJI!* sou sa yume dake wa**_

 _ **daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara**_

 _Pegasus Fantasy Yes, only dreams_

 _are the wings of the heart that no one can steal._

" _Recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, Ray._ __ _"_

 _Para Ray, no existía sonrisa más radiante, natural y tan hermosa como la de Kai fundiéndose con la melodía que envolvía todo el ambiente._

 _ **SEINTO Seiya**_ __ _ **shounen wa minna**_

 _ **SEINTO Seiya**_ __ _ **ashita no yuusha oh yeah!**_

 _ **SEINTO Seiya**_ __ _ **PEGASASU no you ni**_

 _ **SEINTO Seiya**_ __ _ **ima koso habatake!**_

 _Saint Seiya_ _Young boys are all..._

 _Saint Seiya_ _...the great men of tomorrow, oh yeah!_

 _Saint Seiya_ _Like the Pegasus..._

 _Saint Seiya_ _...flap your wings now!_

La música resonaba en todas partes! Pero sólo su voz podía cantar de la manera en que lo hacía… se sentía como si todo el calor del Sol bañara su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo solamente lo sintiera en el corazón y ya no hiciera falta nada más que vivir siempre para esa bendición.

La canción terminó y se luego disipó en el aire, y con ella, la dulce visión que el pelinegro acababa de tener.

El corazón de Ray se detuvo por un instante y de un momento a otro se encontraba en las afueras del aeropuerto donde los BladeBreakers tomarían el transporte que los llevaría a continuar con el Torneo Asiático.

Ray parpadeó un par de veces completamente atónito.

"¿De verdad no estaba soñando? ¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?..."

Era difícil para él creer que lo fuera... y mientras Ray pensaba en todo esto, el autobús exclusivo para su equipo finalmente había llegado. Sus amigos estaban abordando y aguardaban por él.

Ray se apresuró a alcanzarlos pero la concurrencia no dejaban de bloquearle el paso.

°"Rayos, me quedé muy atrás."°

En eso, Ray chocó fuertemente contra una persona que por la prisa no llegó a ver. Esa persona era Kai.

El muchacho de ojos aleonados estiró sus brazos hacia el chino, posando una mano por su espalda y con la otra lo sostuvo por detrás de su cabeza acercándolo a su pecho para evitar que cayera al suelo, causando que a Ray se le abrieran totalmente los ojos.

"Oye~"

El oriental no emitió ningún ruido, ni se hubiera movido de no ser por su cuerpo que comenzó a temblar."

Se olvidó completamente de respirar, y aunque sus latidos producían un golpeteo incesante, estos se escuchaban finos y lejanos.

Lo último que Ray deseaba era darle a recibir un tremendo golpe al bicolor, ¡ni por casualidad! ~Le tenía mucho afecto y respeto también.~ Aunque Kai no parecía estar enfadado porque el tono de su voz, en lugar de sonar como un rugido, se escuchó calmado... y aun así, indescifrable...

"¿Estás bien?"

Ray retrocedió nervioso, intentando articular palabras, pero sólo hablaba entre balbuceos.

"Oh, Kai... n-no te preocupes, estoy bien, l-lo siento."

"No tienes que disculparte. Si tienes que irte, hazlo rápido."

"Ah... Hmm, claro."

Después de esa breve charla con el ruso, Ray continuó avanzando para subir al autobús.

Kai paseó sus iris de fuego sobre el pelinegro viéndolo alejarse a toda prisa, pero sin dejarlo fuera de su vista ni por un segundo.

El bicolor lanzó un pequeño suspiro, pensando.

"Si querías un abrazo, sólo tenías que pedirlo.~" Dijo en un susurro que nadie más que él oyó, para luego caminar de vuelta con su equipo.


End file.
